Digimon Tri 1 Digidestined and Dragon of Darkness
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: It has been three years since Shadow and Grimdramon return from their adventures in the Hunter's world, gained a Fusion Loader and new digimon. However, their time of peace is over as infected Digimon has come to attack their world. It is up to Shadow and his friends to protect their world. ShadowXKari and GrimDramonXGatomon.


**Hello Everyone. I decided to do a rewrite of this to make it more following my stories, but nothing much has changed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new Adventure and infected Digimon.**

It has been 3 years since the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon, Shadow went to a different world, gained new powers and a Fusion Loader and new Digimon, learned the truth about himself, became King of Darkness and defeated DeathReappermon. The Old Digidestined team and new Digidestined team haven't been in contact for a while and all their Digimon went back to the Digital world, but a few stayed. Shadow lives between his world and the world his lived in for the past 15 years now, but spends equal time between them.

At the Kamiya house hold in the early morning, Mrs Kamiya was cooking breakfast for everyone. She hasn't changed much in the last 3 years ago, but changed her clothes. She was wearing Black long pants, white shirt and black shoes. She was at the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs right now for her children and son-in-law. Mrs Kamiya giggled at thinking how Shadow has been her son-in-law in secret 3 years ago, but she didn't mind. She was happy her daughter married the boy of her dreams. She admit she was surprised when she heard the truth, but was glad Shadow was now family to her.

However, one of the doors than opened and her first Child, Tai Kamiya that was 17-years-old now rushed out wearing his school clothes, which is a Light Blue jacket over a White shirt, Black pants and grey shoes, crying a bag and rushed outside of the house. Mrs Kamiya sighed at seeing this. Tai must have overslept again and is now late to soccer practice.

Than her second Child, Kari Kamiya came out of the room that Tai rushed out of. Kari was wearing school clothes similar to the one that Tai wearied 3 years ago, only for a girl. She was wearing a Green Shirt, Green skirt, White socks, Brown shoes; her hair was now longer then three years ago, now longer that reaches her shoulders and go a little under, with a hair clip holding all, but one piece of her hair in front of her forehead and her eyes still beautiful as ever and on her left hand's ring finger was Kari's silver ring. "Tai just left didn't he''. Kari said looking at her mother with her hands on her hips, knowing that Tai just forgets to have breakfast or takes Lunch with him to school.

Mrs Kamiya smiled at her Daughter and nodded to her, causing Kari to sigh. "Kari, could you be a dear and wake up Shadow, please''. Mrs Kamiya said to her daughter, pointing at a door next to the door that Tai rushed out of. "Sure''. Kari said to her mother as she went to the door and opened it to her husband's room.

The Room was pitch Black, from having the lights off and the windows covered from sheets. Kari sighed, before she pressed the switch to turn the lights on. The Lights of the room turned on to revel the room The Room had a table with a Black Laptop on it, used for homework with a Black Device on it, a Book shelf used to hold books, a clothes holder to hold clothes, a chair next to the table with a Black Long Cloak on it and finally a Black bed with black bed sheets on the bed, covering a body of someone. Kari sighed at seeing this. Shadow pretty much always has his room dark so she's used to it

"Shadow, it's time to get up!" Kari continued as she grabs the blanket off to revel her 15-year-old husband Shadow. Shadow hasn't changed much ether, his hair style still the same and the purple bang that went past his left eye, only longer, skin still white, wearing purple sleep clothes, almost the same Height as Tai, only one inch smaller, purple shocks, his silver ring on his right hand's ring finger and finally the Crest of Darkness around his neck with his locker that had a picture of his parents.

However, as soon as she done that, Kari was then grabbed by her arms by Shadow, pulling her into his bed with a kiss on the lips. Kari is surprised at first at her husband's action, before she closes her eyes and returns the kiss with much passion. Shadow wrapped his arms around Kari's waist and Kari wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck with Kari lying on top of Shadow. Shadow and Kari soon ended the kiss, and looked at each other's eyes with love and care. "Good morning, Kari." Shadow greeted his wife with love and a smile on his face. "Good morning to you too, Shadow." Kari greeted back with love in her voice and eyes as she smiles at her husband.

"Care to explain what you are doing in my room so early?" Shadow asked, wondering why Kari woke him up early in the morning. "What I'm doing is getting you to wake up and get ready for school, your highness". Kari reminded her boyfriend that today they have school, while getting off Shadow and stand by his bed.

"Crap! It's almost that time already?" Shadow asked in shock, before he looked at a black clock next to his bed, to see she was telling the truth. Shadow soon sprinted out of bed to get ready for school. Kari giggled as she watched her husband get ready for the day. Shadow was soon in a similar school uniform only for boys, Green Jacket over a Black shirt, Black Pants and Black shoes, though he does not like the green jacket, and the last thing Shadow grabbed, before he left his room was his Black Fusion Loader, which he put in his Jacket's pocket.

Shadow held his left hand out to Kari and Kari took his hand with her right hand, before they both left Shadow's Room and entered the Kitchen. Shadow and Kari eat their Breakfast in peace with Kari's mum joining them. Soon Shadow and Kari were prepared to leave for School. Shadow held his school bag over his right shoulder and Kari held her school bag as well with both her hands. "Kari, Shadow, one more thing''. Mrs Kamiya said to her daughter and son-in-law, getting Kari and Shadow's attention. "Could you deliver this to Tai. He forgot his lunch today''. Mrs Kamiya continued as she handed Kari a Blue wrap covering Tai's Lunch.

"Okay''. Kari said to her mother as she took the wrapped up lunch, before she and Shadow continued their walk to school. Their walk was a nice walk, before Shadow decided to teleport them to school. Shadow and Kari went into the Shadows of a building, before Shadow clicked his fingers and the Shadows sucked Shadow and Kari in and disappeared.

* * *

 **(At high school)**

Shadow and Kari appeared in the shadows behind their school. Kari sighed after she stepped into the light, feeling a little light headed from doing that. "I'll never get used to that''. Kari said to her husband, always feeling dizzy after Shadow teleports them. "You'll get used to it eventually''. Gatomon's voice said from Shadow's Fusion loader, causing Kari to look at it, and Shadow to bring it out and held it out for Kari to see. Then Gatomon's face appeared on the screen of the Fusion loader. "You may never know when you'll need to teleport''. Gatomon said to her partner, chuckling a little. "Hahaha, very funny''. Kari said to her partner, fake laughing with an amused smile, leaning down a little to look at the Fusion Loader.

Out of all the Digimon, Gatomon was the only one of the Digidestined's Digimon that stayed. She pretty much stays in Shadow's Fusion loader to be with her husband with Grimsalamon being in the Fusion loader as well to be with her parents and the Digimon that Shadow captured in the other world that she calls her uncles. GrimSalamon does get a little sad that Shadow's other Digimon stayed in Shadow's home world, but gets happy when they visit.

Grimdramon's face then appeared on the Fusion Loader's screen. "Don't you two have something to deliver to Tai''. Grimdramon said to Shadow and Kari, reminding them that they have to deliver Tai's Lunch to him. "Oh right. Come on Kari''. Shadow said as both him and Kari walked to the Soccer field and saw Tai lying down on the ground. Kari leaned down and Shadow just crossed his arms. "Huh! Shadow and Kari. What are you doing here''. Tai said noticing his sister and brother-in-law next to him as he got from lying down. "Hello, you forgot your lunch''. Kari said as she brought out the blue covered lunch that Mrs Kamiya made for Tai.

"Oh. Thanks sis''. Tai said thanking his sister as he took the covered lunch. "You can thank me by getting me a convenience store Ice Cream. Strewberry Choco Bomber Crash Seasonal Hyper Tropical Espresso''. Kari said to Tai, sounding excited at the thought of having one for herself with her eyes closed in happiness. Tai looked at his Sister in disbelief, while Shadow smiled at his wife. "Ah, fine sure, whatever''. Tai said weakly to his sister, can't believing that he has to get her that, making Shadow and Kari smile. "You want something to, Shadow''. Tai said looking at his brother-in-law, who shook his head no. "No thanks''. Shadow said to his brother-in-law with a smile.

"Come on Tai!''. A voice said getting Tai, Kari and Shadow's attention as they looked to see Tai's soccer mates working out. "Quiet lazing around and let's get back to work!''. One of Tai's teammates said, though he was looking at Kari with a love-sick look. "You guys wanted to rest, not me''. Tai said to his teammate, can't believing that they just decided to go to the next set. "We've no time to rest! We got a big game. You gonna come watch Kari''. The Teammate said to Kari, getting Kari to look nervously, while Shadow growled at them. "Huh, um well Okay. I sure hope I can''. Kari said encouraging Tai's teammates so that they won't focus on her, making the team cheer.

Tai got off the ground and joined the training, while Kari wrapped her arms around Shadow's right hand, making Shadow turn his attention to her and Blush. "Come on Shadow. We'll be late''. Kari said to her husband, dragging him by the arm to their lesson, which Shadow smiled at his wife, happy to still be with her.

* * *

 **(Digimon Tri Opening)**

 **Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

 **I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

 **Reveals a Digivice on a desk, with Tai's goggles next to the device. Then changes to briefly shows kanji in a white background, a person's mouth, then 0 and 1 changing back fast. Lastly shows neon orange kanji being shown, then changes to an indigo background to reveal the title.**

 **I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on tue glittering wind**

 **I'll come to see you soon**

 **The Digimon appear in the air, Agumon going first, and Grimdramon being shown last.**

 **It's best to forget the unnecessary things**

 **There's no more time to fooling around**

 **What do you mean, wow wow wow wow? I wonder if I'll reach the skies**

 **But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even kniw what plans are for tommorow**

 **Then shows a picture of the Digidestined with their Digimon allies in the Digital World. Then changes to show the older Digidestined, names shown, and a shadow of their Digimon partners, Tai and Agumon being shown first, and Shadow and Grimdramon last. The last thing shown is Omnimon and Chaosduskdramon being shown in a hexagonal world background, ready for a fight.**

 **After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness**

 **It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose**

 **Then shows only the older Digidestined in the blue sky with clouds, in school uniforms, with Tai going first, and Shadow being shown last in Dark clothes.**

 **Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

 **I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

 **Shows the original Digivice activating, then shows the Digimon in Champion forms in a grey hexagonal world, with Greymon going first and Darkamethdramon last. Changes to briefly show Meicoomon as her eyes was flashing red, Meiko looking at somewhere in the blue, clouded sky, then shows Maki looking at her phone in her dark office before looking at the setting sun, Daigo looking somewhere, and some kind of black background before splitting to show light that fades into white. The last thing shown is Tai and Matt walking past each other, with Shadow in the middle of them, then shows just the blue, clouded sky.**

 **(Opening Song End)**

* * *

The Day went by very fast now. Shadow and Kari were now walking down the street next to T. K who was also wearing a school uniform like Shadow and Kari's, only for a boy and not wearing any black, but brown pants. They were talking about hanging out together, but T. K has other plans. "I have plans on Sunday''. T. K said to his two friends, telling them that he has plans. "I'm taking a friend of mine to my brother's concert. She's been looking forward to it for a while''. T. K continued to say, explaining his reasons. "Is it a girl''. Kari said giving her friend a sneaky look. "What. Are you jealous''. T.K said looking at Kari in amusement. "Why would I be Jealous when I have my own husband''. Kari said back to T. K as they both looked at Shadow, who was walking behind them a little slower, who had his bag over his shoulder and looking down at the ground.

Kari and T. K took notice of Shadow's sad face. "It's about Davis and the others, isn't it''? T. K said to his friend, knowing what was bothering Shadow. Shadow nodded to T. K. "After what we went through 3 years ago, we slowly drifted apart and now I can't even get in contact with him or the others''. Shadow said, thinking of all the fun times he had with Davis and the others 3 years ago.

Kari walked up to Shadow and hugged him, which Shadow returns the hug with his own. "Next week when we're free, we'll go see Davis and the others and become friends again''. Kari said to Shadow, promising that they would spend time together again like old times. Shadow nodded to Kari. "I got to go, see ya two later''. T. K said to Shadow and Kari, as he parted ways with them and went somewhere else. Shadow and Kari walked together past the road, before a strong Wind came out of nowhere, causing Shadow and Kari to block their eyes, before the wind disappeared. Shadow and Kari looked to where they thought they saw something, but now nothing was there.

Shadow's Fusion loader glowed from his pocket, before three lights came out to revel DemiGrimdramon, Gatomon and GrimSalamon. DemiGrimdramon was different since he got some stuff in Mikey's world which is a Purple bandana around his neck and bandages wrapped around his arms. DemiGrimdramon went onto Shadow's head and hanged on their, while Gatomon went on Kari's left shoulder, while Kari picked up GrimSalamon and carried her as both Shadow and Kari continued their walk. "Will you be free this Sunday for Tai's Soccer match''. Kari said to her husband as she rocked GrimSalamon asleep in her arms, hoping that he can come to Tai's game.

Shadow didn't have time to answer, because DemiGrimdramon answered for him. "You Know that isn't gonna happen. Shadow will be busy with Super Hero work, defending peace and all that stuff''. DeiGrimdramon said for his partner, telling Kari that he will be busy, making Kari sighed that Shadow can't come to Tai's game ether.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Shadow, wearing his Black Cloak, wearing a Black long sleeve shirt, Long Black pants, Black shoes, Black Dragon made gloves that reach his Elbow, wearing a Black Dragon mask that covered the top half of his face, pointy horns on his head was jumping across Building Rooftops as he chased after a Robbery Car, with his Fusion Loader in his Cloak. It was half way through the day, and Shadow has done many hero Work. He had a short breakfast with Kari and Tai, before he soon left to go be a hero.

Shadow then jumped off the Building top and grew Dark Dragon Wings as he dived down at the card, smashing the front of it, destroying the engine, before he jumped through the class window of the front, grabbing a Girl hostage that the robbers kidnapped and smashed past the Back Windows and spread his wings again, landing on the ground softly, watching as the robbery Car smash into a Tree, stopping the car. Shadow didn't wait for a Thank you from the hostage as he took flight again and went back on a Rooftop. "Another rescue done''. Shadow said to himself, feeling tired that the robberies don't give him a challenge anymore. "You should really just do different Justice Work that is more of a challenge for you, my lord''. Shadow heard ChaosGallantmon's voice from his Fusion loader as he brought out the Device and looked at the screen to see ChaosGallantmon's face on the screen.

The Screen then changed to show Ghoulmon (Black). "Yeah, this is getting to easy''. Ghoulmon Black said to his Leader from the Fusion Loader, very bored. "I would, but I can't find anything challenging anymore''. Shadow said to Ghoulmon and ChaosGallantmon as he looked up the sky, seeing the orange now, since he has been working for a few hours now. Then, Shadow's Mask started to let Shadow hear the Police network talk, since the Police allowed him to help since he was someone that helped the Police a lot. "All units, report to the Plan Station. There is a Big Orange Dinosaur and Giant Red bug attacking there''. The Network said, getting Shadow to turn right to where the Plan Station is. "They're playing my Song''. Shadow said to himself with a smirk on his face, showing his dragon fangs, before he regrew his Dragon Wings and took flight to the Plan Station.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

Shadow's flight has taken a full hour, even with his wings. Shadow landed on the tower of the Plan Station to see the Digidestined's Digimon in Champion level except Agumon battling against three Kuwagamon with the other Digidestined watching. "This is surprising. I thought all the Digimon went back to the Digital world''. Shadow thought to himself, wwatching the battle, before all 3 Kuwagamon regrouped and started spinning, creating a twister, that blew Shadow's cloak in the breeze, before the twister died down after 30 seconds to revel, not the three Kuwagamon, but a Grankuwagamon, making everyone widen their eyes in shock, while Shadow looked at it boringly, sensing it not powerful enough to give him a challenge.

"They must have all Digivoled together to become Grankuwagamon''. Shadow thought to himself in shock from seeing the three Kuwagamon Digivole together to form their Mega level. GranKuwagamon then roared creating a powerful shockwave that forced all the Digidestined's Digimon to slam into the ground. GranKuwagamon then turned its attention towards Kari and charged towards her. "Not on my watch''. Shadow thought to himself, as he grew his Dragon Wings and charged towards the GranKuwagamon, punching it in the left Check, sending the GraKuwagamon to the ground, with Shadow landing next to his Girlfriend. "Shadow''. Kari said in relief to see her husband come and save her, while the others were glad as well.

Shadow looked at his wife and smiled at her, before he turned back and glared at GranKuwagamon, as said Digimon got up from the ground. "Time to kill''. Shadow said as he brought out his Dark Fusion loader with his right hand in front of his body.

 **(Digimon Xros wars Xros heart song)**

Shadow's Fusion loader activate as the Black crystal on it shined. **"Grimdramon! GranDracmon! Dorugoramon! Digifuse!''.** Shadow shouted out as he held his Fusion loader out with it shining Black.

" **Grimdramon!''.** Grimdramon shouted out as he appeared from the Fusion loader. **"GranDracmon!''.** GranDracmon said as he appeared from the Fusion loader. **"Dorugoramon!''.** Dorugoramon shouted out as he appeared as well, before all three Digimon went into the air, covered in Black energy, before they slammed into each other, creating a Black Light. **"Digifuse!''.** All three Digimon shouted out at the same time as they fused together.

From the black Light, appeared a Giant Black Dragon. It had Black Dragon wings like Dourugoramon's, only the edges were Dark blue, Claws like Grimdramon, only larger now, the monster mouths attached on his shoulders, two the claws of the arms being as sharp from Dorugoramon, only the claws were on purple fire, Grimdramon's tail, only Longer, Dorugoramon's Dragon legs, Dorugoramon's chest with the Mark of Darkness on it and finally a Dragon head that looks like Dorugoramon, only glowing purple hair on it and a Small Blue mask that GranDracmon had. The Giant Black Dragon let out a powerful roar. **"Grimdramon X3!''.** Grimdramon X3 shouted out to the heavens as he roared.

Grimdramon X3 roared as he stood in front of GranKuwagamon. GranKuwagamon charged towards Grimdramon X3 with his tusks glowing, but Grimdramon X3 grabbed the horns with his hands, before he head butted GranKuwagamon on the head, causing damage to the enemy Digimon, before he turned around and threw GranKuwagamon into the air. Then, Grimdramon X3 started to gather Dark Energy in his mouth, his Monster mouths on his Shoulders and his Wings that also sparked Purple. **"Dark Explosive Charge!''.** Grimdramon X3 shouted out as he unleashed the attacks from his mouth, Shoulders and wings at GranKuwagamon, before they made contact and Purple Electrical sparks surrounded GranKuwagamon, before he started to fall to the ground. Grimdramon X3 turned around, before GranKuwagamon made contact on the Ground, before he exploded, creating a powerful Black Explosion that created a powerful shockwave.

Shadow gave him partner the thumbs up and Grimdramon X3 gave Shadow his own Thumbs up, before he glowed and split back into Grimdramon, GranDracmon and Dorugoramon.

 **(Digimon Xros wars Xros heart song end)**

The Digidestined and their Digimon cheered to see that they won the battle, with Kari and Gatomon going to their love ones. Both Kari and Gatomon kissed Shadow and Grimdramon, with Kari taking Shadow's mash off to kiss him, with Shadow and Grimdramon returning the kiss of their girls. After the kiss, Kari and Gatomon pulled away, with Shadow taking out his Fusion loader again and returned GranDracmon and Dorugoramon saying thanks and good job to them, while reloading GrimSalamon, who ran over to her parents. Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon walked over to the other Digidestined and their Digimon.

"Hey, everyone!''. Everyone heard Mimi's voice, making them turn to see Mimi waving to them next to a Black car. "Mimi!''. Palmon shouted out as Mimi ran over to them, with Palmon jumping to give Mimi a hug, which she returned, before she brought out presents for everyone, and a special gift for Grimsalamon.

Shadow and Grimdramon smiled at seeing almost the whole team back together, but they then looked around to see Black suited man around the Plain Station, before they looked at the Black car that Mimi arrived in, not listening to his friends. Soon, a woman named Maki stepped out of the car with mister Daigo from school next to her. Both adults were watching the Digidestined and Digimon from afar, only to find pair one missing.

They both spotted Shadow and Grimdramon a little away from the team, who were looking at them face to face in person. Maki gained a shock expression upon seeing Shadow, having a brief thought from her past as a Digidestined about someone she loved that looked like Shadow. She soon shakes her head to get rid of the memory. "He looks just like him, doesn't he?" Daigo asked his superior, having a sad expression about the thought of their lost friend. "It's just a ghost from my past." Maki replied, though she also gains a sad expression about the one she loved and lost the most. She soon got back to her neutral expression to hide her emotions.

Shadow and Grimdramon gained a confuse expression upon noticing the two-adult's expression, then look at each other. Something about those adults got them thinking, mostly the woman, about why she reacted that way around them, or mostly Shadow for the matter.

The Digidestined, except Joe and Gomamon, were now in a car with Maki, heading home with their Digimon partners. "Who is she, anyway?" Matt asked in wonder about Maki as he talked with the team. "She looks intimidating." Sora said as they all sat in the car, with their Digimon partners sleeping, with Grimdramon's head on Gatomon and Gatomon holding Grimsalamon, while leaning her head on her husband. "I'm glad we're all going home safely, anyway." Tai said in relief to finally head home and rest from the long day.

"Where are Joe and Gomamon?" Mimi asked, wondering why the pair didn't appear to help out. "We don't know." T.K. answered to Mimi, having no idea about where Joe is. "Maybe something stopped him from coming?" Tai said as well, thinking something stopped Joe from coming. "Yeah, maybe. He's in his final year after all." Sora reminded everyone as Joe having his final year in school. As everyone talked to each other, Shadow is in deep thought about how Maki reacted to him in shock like she seen a ghost.

"Who is she? And why did she react like she seen me before, or was it someone else?" Shadow deeply thought about what he and Grimdramon saw. Kari notice Shadow staring into space and decided to break his thoughts. "Shadow." Kari said as she shook him lightly, getting his attention. "Huh?" Shadow asked as he turned to see Kari looking concern for him. "Is there something wrong?" Kari asked her husband in concern, worried about him at the moment. "No, nothing's wrong, Kari." Shadow replied back to his wife with a smile. Kari didn't look convinced, but decide not to push the matter. Kari then leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow leaned his head on Kari's head.

In the morning, at the Kamiya's residence, the news is being reported at the moment. Tai, Kari, and Shadow, along with their Digimon partners, with Grimdramon next to Gatomon, who was holding GrimSalamon in her arms with her daughter asleep, while Tai, Shadow and Kari were wearing their school clothes. "Yesterday's unidentified creatures caused major damage in Odaiba and at Haneda Airport." The reporter said as the scene shows damage from the Kuwagamon incidents, with everyone in Odaiba watching the news.

"Although miraculously there were no reports of anyone being seriously injured, all Haneda Airport flights were suspended and transportation was seriously affected." The reporter continued to say about the events yesterday. "Action needs to be taken as quickly as possible. This same creature has appeared a few times in the past. Each time it's caused damage." The reporter said, as texts were sent about the incidents.

"Yesterday's outburst of several monsters all at once created even more damage, and served as a reminder of their menace and destructive power." The reporter referring to the Digidestined Digimon, despite them helping out, they also caused damage as well. "Here's some public reactions." The reporter said as a bystander talk on screen, with the other Digidestined watching the news. "I'm really worried that they'll come back." A random girl said, not liking the Digidestined's Digimon partners destruction.

"They're acting like they is nothing different between the good digimon and the bad." Tai said, not liking what the news talking about their digimon friends. Kari looked worried, and Shadow had a neutral expression, but he also felt worried as well. "Even though we fought against Kuwagamon and were trying to help." Agumon said, carrying a pillow, while seating down on the couch with Gatomon and Grimdramon, with Gatomon holding GrimSalamon who is asleep. "The children were terrified. I hope they never come back." Another random person said on screen about not wanting the Digimon partners around." This got the attention of Tai, Kari, and Shadow, who then formed fists around his hands, narrowing his eyes. The reporter also said about an emergency meeting with the government, while police and Self-Defense Forces work together on this response.

"Oh my, there's nothing scary about you little guys, right? I'm sure that if they got to know you better, they wouldn't think that" Yuuko replied, not believing the news about the Digimon partners being dangerous. "Right!" Agumon and Gatomon replied with raised hands, except Grimdramon, who looked to the side in shame about what's happening. "They just don't understand, right?" Yuuko finished as she hanged laundry. "Right!" The same Digimon, except Grimdramon, cried out happily.

Shadow notice that his partner was not replying with only a sad expression. "Grimdramon, what's wrong?" Shadow asked his old friend in concern, getting Grimdramon to look at him. "Are they right, Shadow? Are we causing more harm than good?" Grimdramon asked his partner, wanting an answer about the destruction done.

"Don't let that bother you. Sure, they see you guys as scary monsters, and like Yuuko said, they just don't understand the real you." Shadow answered and placing a comfort hand on Grimdramon's head. "And which is the real one? The ones that is a saviour? Or a destroyer?" Grimdramon asked again, leaving Shadow a bit speechless about his partner saying something like that. Kari and Gatomon took notice of their lover's concern faces, making them feel sad. "Grimdramon, can we have a talk in Shadow's Fusion loader''. Gatomon said asking her Husband permission to have a talk with him. Grimdramon nodded to Gatomon, before they turned into flashes with GrimSalamon, before they went into Shadow's Fusion loader as he held it out for them.

"Shadow. Let's go. We'll be late for school if we don't hurry''. Kari said to her husband, looking at him in concern. Shadow nodded to Kari as they both left the house, went down the building and to School. While on their walk, Kari decided to ask Shadow something. "What Grimdramon said worries you, doesn't it''? Kari asked her husband as they both walked past the road, with her holding her bag with both her hands, while Shadow holds his over his left shoulder with his left hand. "Yeah. We saved the world 2 times now and now people are starting to call our Digimon monsters. After everything we did and now Grimdramon is troubled by it''. Shadow said as his teeth slowly started to change to fangs, with his right fist tighten hard. Shadow then felt something hold his right hand, making him look to see that Kari was holding his right hand with her left hand, while looking at him with a look of worry.

"Please Zeref. Don't let their words change you. No matter what our friends say, our Digimon are our friends and nothing can change that. Just like how I want you to never change and always stay with me''. Kari said with a look of worry on her face, looking at Shadow with her eyes having a look of love, while calling Shadow by his true name.

Shadow looked at Kari for a while, before he smiled at her and kissed Kari on the lips with Kari returning the kiss, with both of them wrapping their hands around each other. After 10 seconds, Shadow pulled away. "I promise to always stay with you. I won't let what people say distract me anymore. I promise''. Shadow said to his wife, looking at her lovingly, while holding her left hand with his right, looking down at their rings. Kari smiled at Shadow with love, as she kept her arm wrapped around Shadow's right hand with her left hand wrapped around it as they both went to school.

* * *

 **(5 hours later)**

It has been 5 hours now, with Shadow, Kari and T. K finishing school for the day. T. K went to hang with Izzy, Kari went to hang with Sora and Mimi with Gatomon and GrimSalamon going with her, while Shadow did more hero work, but he did hear that the Digidestined had a meeting, but he couldn't be a part of it.

Shadow has stopped 3 robberies, save 5 hostages, took down 3 thug gangs and stopped a bomb from going off in the city park. Shadow right now was standing on top of a rooftop, looking at the sun setting for the day. Shadow has tried to call Davis and the others today as well, but they won't answer or call back. Shadow was starting to get worried. "Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, just what is happening to your guys. Did something happen to you''. Shadow thought to himself, looking at the sun set, thinking about his old teammates.

"You have to have faith in them, my lord''. Shadow heard Zanbamon's voice, causing Shadow to take out his Fusion loader to see Zanbamon's face on the Fusion loader. Then DarkDramon's face appeared on the screen. "I'm sure they're fine. We're the ones always having to do the big shit, while they're probably now on a vacation''. Darkdramon said to Shadow, sounding a little concern for his master's friends. Then Gulfmon's face appeared on the Fusion Loader. "Those guys just wouldn't not massage us or tell us that they're gonna just leave for a few weeks''. Gulfmon said as he knew that Shadow's old teammates wouldn't just leave. Shadow smiled at his Digimon. "Thanks guys. Maybe Davis and the others just want to be alone, but I'm sure that they will come back''. Shadow said to his Digimon partners as he then left the building to head back to the Kamiya's house.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Kari, Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, GrimSalamon, Biyomon and Palmon were in a Restaurant eating their famous food, with the Digidestined's digimon wearing disguises and Gatomon feeding Grimsalamon. Mimi right now was teasing Sora about which boy that she'll chose between Tai and Matt, making Sora blush and Kari just smile at her.

However, Mimi then looked at Kari. "So, Kari. Did you do it with Shadow''. Mimi said to Kari, sounding excited making Kari look at her confused. "Do what with Shadow?''. Kari asked Mimi, wanting to know what she means. "I mean did you and Shadow do what Grimdramon and Gatomon did to make Grimsalamon''. Mimi asked Kari with a sneaky smile. Kari's face turned bright red as steam came out of her head, making the Girls smile in amusement. "W-W-W-We're too young for that. Besides Shadow and I still have school to do''. Kari said in embarrassment to Mimi, face still blushing at the thought of sleeping with Shadow.

Mimi continued to smile at Kari. "Please. I bet Shadow also wants to do it with you as well. You should be lucky to date a strong guy like Shadow, who is a hero, a King and your husband. You can still do school and have sex with one another''. Mimi said to Kari, still teasing her about Shadow and Kari sleeping together. Kari's face continued to Blush as steam came out more, making the girls laugh in amusement. "You don't know the half of it. Kari is writing in her dairy about how she wants life with Shadow to be like. She even came up with names for her kids''. Gatomon said to the girls, making the girls laugh some more, while Kari glared at Gatomon in betrayal.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Tai, Sora, T.K. Shadow, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, were in Izzy's new office at the moment, with Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Demigrimdramon who was on Shadow's head, and Gatomon, who had Grimsalamon in her paws. Shadow and Kari were holding hands with each other, with everyone wearing their school clothes. "That's everything we heard from Mr. Nishijima." Tai explained the situation to the group about current events from their school teacher. "So, they're infected Digimon." Izzy concluded as everyone listen, with Shadow deep in thought about how this could have happened.

"And maybe they'll come back again. How annoying." Mimi complained about the infected Digimon coming back. "I'm so glad you came to help us, Biyomon." Sora said to her partner, glad that she helped out. "But why did you call us here, Izzy?" Shadow asked, wondering about what Izzy wanted to talk about that seems so urgent. "Izzy, maybe it's time to show them what you've made." Tentomon said, holding a laptop for his partner. "Sure, now's a good time." Izzy said, as Tentomon set the laptop to the ground. "Show us what?" Shadow asked, with everyone having the same thought.

"Do me a favour guys." Tentomon said as he brought Agumon and Biyomon to the turned-on laptop on the ground. Tentomon put Agumon and Biyomon in front of the screen. "There you go!" Tentomon said as he pushed them towards the screen. Agumon and Biyomon were then sucked into the screen of the laptop. This action surprise and shocked everyone. "Agumon? /Biyomon!" Tai and Sora said as they watch their partners disappeared. "Don't worry. They are here." Tentomon replied as he used a remote to turn on a T.V. on the wall to show Agumon and Biyomon in a room of some kind as they wave back at them.

"I created a virtual cyberspace within the server here." Izzy explained to the others as he typed away on the screens from his desk. "It's an excavation strategy for Digimon's in an emergency." Izzy continued, with Shadow in deep thought about what they witness. "How is that possible?" Shadow asked Izzy in wonder at how Izzy created this. "You see, I kind of based this cyberspace after seeing your Fusion Loader being able to hold and release Digimon." Izzy explained, with Shadow nodding in understanding now.

Everyone else also got text from their Digimon, with Izzy explaining how they can communicate by text or by monitor. "Can they get out?" Sora asked as Biyomon got out from the screen to be carry by Sora's arms as Palmon enter the cyberspace as well, while Grimsalamon jumped out of her mother's paws and into Cyberspace to have fun as well. Izzy also said they can't come out of the phone because the process is too slow. Izzy also explain that if he can access a large network from monitors from his laptop, then the Digimon can slip in and out of cyberspace. This brought great news to the Digidestined, being able to summon their partners from cyberspace anytime, or from Izzy's office.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, T.K., Kari, and Shadow were all together, along with their Digimon partners, including Gatomon holding Grimsalamon in disguises, except Grimdramon, who is in Shadow's Fusion Loader at a park of the city, with Shadow leaning on a railway, wearing a Black long sleeve Shirt with a hoddie on it, Black Long pants with Purple High Lights, Black Shoes and Black Fingerless Gloves. **(Everyone else is wearing the clothes in Tri 1 episode 4)** Shadow decided to take a day off from his Hero work and hang with his friends and wife. "You worked all night, Izzy? You need sleep." Mimi reminded the computer genius that sleep is important. "I got three hours of sleep. Besides, I finally finished making them". Izzy replied to the group, having bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Finished making what?" Shadow asked, curious about what Izzy was doing all night building. "Try them on, Tai." Izzy said, presenting Tai a pair of goggles for him to wear like his old ones.

"Goggles? You've been making goggles for Tai all night?" Shadow said, wanting to know why Izzy made these goggles for just Tai. Tai then put them on for him to see what needs to be seen. What he got was stream of lines coming across in his sight when he sees threw them. "Whoa! They're nothing like my old goggles''. Tai said in amazement at what he was seeing. "Not just any goggles, Shadow. Theoretically, Tai should be able to see the distortions in space." Izzy explained about Tai's new goggles, as Tai took off the goggles. "Hey Tai." Agumon said, getting the attention of everyone in the group as they looked down at their disgusted Digimon.

"We'll head back to the cyberspace Izzy made for us." Agumon told everyone, along with Gatomon nodding her head as well, with Grimsalamon still in her arms, who was taking a small nap.

"Your computer's their gateway, isn't it?" T.K. asked Izzy, just to be sure about what they were told was true. "Any monitor connected to the internet will do it." Izzy reminded to group, typing on his laptop. "Hey, maybe that one can work." Shadow said pointing at a nearby machine with a screen on. "Yeah, that one would work." Izzy replied, as everyone went over to the machine. "Call us if you need us." Agumon said, as he and all the digimon, including Gatomon and Grimsalamon, enter the screen to cyberspace with their disguises coming off. "Sure." Tai said to his Partner, who was now in Cyber space. "So, what do we do now?" Mimi asked the group on what to do next.

Izzy then start to explain to group about finding the source of where the distortions are coming from in a way. He also explained about Tai's goggles being able to trace the data to the source, along with different colours, with red spots representing being connected to the distortions they are having right now. Izzy also theorize that Infected Digimon might be a high possibly coming from these distorted areas. "Oh, I see..." Kari said in understanding about what Izzy is saying, learning a few things from school and being teach by Shadow's mother to learn to be a queen. "In other words, we just check these areas that have a very high chance of Infected Digimon appearing." Shadow said to Izzy, now knowing where these infected Digimon might appear.

"Right. Let's check for distortions in the area..." Izzy said as they walked and looked around the area they are in. "To see in advance whether there are any dangerous spots here." Izzy reasoned to the group as everyone looked around. "Huh?" Sora said, noticing a girl around their age looking for something. The girl had black long hair, glasses, Blue shirt, Light Blue skirt and white shoes "What's wrong?" Sora asked the girl, causing the girl to turn around and bow her head to Sora. "Did something happen?" Sora asked as she walked up to the girl. "Well, you see..." the girl replied, a little nervous, as Mimi joined Sora as well to meet the girl. "I was looking for something, but I ended up getting lost." The girl admitted to Sora about what she was doing.

"Shall we show you around?" Sora asked with a smile, wanting to help the girl. "But..." The girl said, until Sora grabbed her left hand with both of her hands. "It's okay; we're also searching for something." Sora admitted as well to the girl. "So, it's alright." Mimi said cheerfully, as she and Sora dragged the girl with them. "Hey!" The girl cried, being dragged be Sora and Mimi. "You guys can come too." Sora reminded the rest of the group as they stared Sora and Mimi dragged the unknown girl off to who knows where. The girl is then introduced as Meiko, who is now walking with the group right now.

"Anyway, what are you looking for, Meiko?" Sora asked as the group is on an escalator down. "Well... It's a sort of cat." Meiko said, blushing a bit about that she said. "Sort of?" Sora asked, a bit confused about what Meiko said as she imaged a cat. "An unknown cat?" Shadow asked with his left hand on his chin, not sure how to answer that question as well. Soon, the group, especially Sora, showed Meiko around the city, along with finding possible distortions areas. The group went out for food, with Kari and Shadow feeding each other their desserts with Shadow having Vanilla Ice cream. They soon were at a noodle place because Tai got hungry from all the search that worked up an appetite. Even Kari and Shadow were sitting at a table across each other, each having noodles to eat as well, with Kari having a small noodles and Shadow having as much as Tai.

"Thanks for this." Meiko said, thanking the group for helping out, now in an area next to a lake. "I'll keep looking by myself for my ummm..cat." Meiko stated, continuing her search alone. "Will you be okay?" Sora asked Meiko if she will be alright. "Yes, thank you for the help." Meiko said, thanking them for all they done for her, as she bowed, and then left as they walked away from each other. "Hey, Izzy." Tai said to the computer genius of the team. "What is it?" Izzy asked the leader, wondering what's wrong. "These goggles can't see very far." Tai stated as he held his new goggles with his hands from his neck.

"I wonder if there's a way to check everywhere at once." Tai explained as he put the goggles on his eyes. "Maybe from a high place?" Mimi suggested yelling out for Tai to hear. "What's tall around here?" Kari asked the group as she looked left and right, hoping to hear an answer. "Yeah, it would have to be tall enough to see an entire city view as well." Shadow said with his hands in his pocket, putting his two cents in at the moment. "That's it." Izzy said as everyone is in front of a Ferris Wheel in the city. Unknown to them, Matt and Gabumon were also at the Ferris Wheel as well. "Matt?" Sora asked surprise to see him and Gabumon here. "Go on." Gabumon said to his partner, pushing his leg. "Don't rush me." Matt annoyingly said to his partner at how he was pushing him.

"You're too complicated. I'll just go join Agumon and the others and relax". Gabumon said as he left Matt to join the other Digimon. The group is happy to see them, except Tai, who looked away from Matt. Even Shadow notice the behaviour and decide to talk with Matt and Tai for the matter at the Ferris Wheel. "Why are we at the Ferris Wheel?" Matt asked Sora, a bit annoyed at the moment as everyone is at the Ferris Wheel to enter the carts. "Tai will explain everything. Later and have fun". Sora said as she entered with Kari and the others. "Say what!" Matt cried, now being stuck with Shadow and Tai in disbelief. "Come on?" Tai said in disbelief that he has to ride with Shadow and Matt. "You can't be serious?" Matt said in annoyance at the trick. "Calm down you two hotheads". Shadow said calmly to the two Digidestined, looking at them, while leaning against the wall of the Ferris wheel. Mimi and the others smiled at this, their plan working right now.

"Yay! We finally got Matt and Tai alone together." Mimi stated in happiness at their plan working, laughing a little. "Maybe now they can stop acting like children" Sora stated as well, hoping that Tai and Matt could be best friends again. "Are they fighting?" Izzy asked in confusion, along with everyone else. "They're still a bit angry at each other" Sora explained about last time where they had an argument. "Perhaps both of them." Sora finished as she looked at the cart that Tai, Matt and Shadow are in. "I bet they're like caged lions, huh Kari". T.K. said as he looked at the cart as well with Mimi taking a picture. "They sure are. Besides, Shadow is with them. I bet he'll keep them in line. He is after all the strongest Digidestined and Legendary Hero, so what's wrong with handling two stubborn friends" Kari said with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, having faith in her husband that can he can try and help Tai and Matt in anyway. In another cart, Tai and Matt still will not look at each other, with Shadow across from them, looking at each of them awkwardly in this moment of silence. "Hey Tai." Matt said to Tai, finally breaking the silence. "What?" Tai replied, still not looking at Matt.

"About the other day." Matt said about what happened last time as Tai looked at him. "I shouldn't have gotten angry, but you need to pull yourself together, already". Matt said to his leader about his actions. "His got a point there Tai. You've been hesitating". Shadow said to his brother-in-law, as Tai looked at Shadow with a small glare, then back at Matt. "Infected Digimons could show up anytime now you know." Matt reminded his leader, as Tai looked out the window." Why are you hanging up? It's not like you. Not liked you used to be." Matt said to his best friend, knowing Tai is no longer like his old self. "I can't help it." Tai said, getting Matt and Shadow look at him. "I'm not who I used to be." Tai stated as Shadow and Matt listen to their leader talk. "Now I see more and understand less. I'm not sure if what we're doing is right." Tai admitted to his teammates, confused and lost.

"Or maybe..." Tai said as he paused for a moment. "What we're doing is wrong?" Tai stated, getting a surprise look from Shadow about what's he hearing right now from Tai. Tai, leader of the Digidestined, doesn't know what's right or wrong anymore? Tai, Matt, and Shadow look outside to see the water and island view. "I know we're the only ones that can do it." Tai stated, already knowing this information. "But it's not that simple." Tai said to his teammates as he looked down. Matt and Shadow didn't like what they hear from Tai. "That's running away." Matt stated to his leader, not liking Tai's statement. "Not to mention being a coward as well whose afraid to fight". Shadow said to his leader, with Tai sending a small glare at Matt and Shadow at what they said.

"Also, did you forget what happen to Davis and the others?" Shadow asked the two boys, looking at Tai, causing them both to look down in sadness about Davis and the other Digidestined being mentioned. "They disappeared without a trace, meaning they either lost their lives trying to protect this city from any bad Digimon. Do you want them to be forgotten as well, while you just run away from your problems and mocked their sacrifices?" Shadow asked Tai with a glare, getting an unsure look from Tai still, while Matt watched and listen in understanding, wanting to see what Shadow will say. "Well, I..." Tai said in confusion, until he was cut off by Shadow yet again. "Another thing we can't forget is about my forgotten past as well." Shadow reminded the two, causing them to look even more sad at the moment.

"At least you both have families that loved and cared for you when you were born, but for me, I had nothing but the Darkness as family when I was growing up and was alone." Shadow reminded them about his past to them. "I already lost my birth parents to a dangerous Digimon that wanted to destroy everything we loved and cared for in our lives. But after 13 years, I finally have my mother back, my home, sister and finally knowing who I am" Shadow continued, as he remembered Deathreapermon and how he is long gone now, along with him finding Ruri, his mother and rebuilt his home. "If your families and love ones were in danger, what would you do?" Shadow asked Matt and Tai about what they would do if their loved ones were in danger. "I would do my best to protect them in any way I can." Matt stated to his teammates, agreeing with Shadow about protecting all he loved and cared for in this world. "I would do the same, but..." Tai stated, but is cut off from Shadow again. "But what, Tai? What's holding you back from fighting? Don't you remember how we fought side by side, especially in the battle against Deathreappermon with all the other Digidestined from the other worlds and our younger selves, along when that Diaboramon that came back" Shadow asked his leader as he reminded him of the battles two years ago, with Tai still not answering the question given to him as he continued to look down at the ground, thinking of the times when he wasn't afraid.

This got Shadow frustrated a bit, before he sighed at seeing Tai like this. "I don't know about you Tai, but the reasons on why I fight is because my heart tells me what's right, along with wanting to protect Kari, my sister, mother and home, and all the friends that I made and lost through the years. I want to be a hero that wants to help his friends and people from getting hurt and safe from harm in town and a King that protects his kingdom and people from anymore dangers like Deathreappermon. So, let me ask you this, Tai Kamiya, what does your heart tell you?" Shadow stated to his leader with narrowed eyes that started to glow purple. "And if you can't figure that out, you'll never let this go and be stuck in the same place as always, with no way out. Forever trapped". Shadow finished as Tai is now in deep thought about what Shadow said to him just now, along with Matt agreeing with Shadow and his statements.

"Why are we up here?" Matt suddenly asked, wanting to know the other reason for being up here. Tai then realize something important he was supposed to do. "Right, I forgot." Tai replied as he put on his goggles to see the distortions in the area. "What do you see?" Shadow asked his leader on what he sees. Tai saw red lines in the sky forming into a big red sphere that is growing. "What's that?" Tai asked in wonder about the red sphere. The clouds from the sphere began to grow into a circle hurricane above the city area.

"I saw the distortion over there!" Tai cried as he, Matt, and Shadow got off the Ferris Wheel to head towards the distortion area for a Digimon to appear. The other Digidestined joined them as well to head towards the distortion. Then its starts to rain in that area as well, as the Digidestined stop for a bit. "What's happening?" Tai asked in wonder about what was happening. "This can't be good." Shadow muttered to himself with his crest glowing a little, getting a bad feeling about this situation as he and the other Digidestined continued towards the area.

Soon, the circle hurricane opened a Digital Portal for a Digimon to appear, revealed to be some black knight Digimon. Also in the area are Meiko and her Digimon partner, Meicoomon as well. Tai, Matt, and Shadow went ahead to face the unknown Digimon, while the others stayed behind. "What is that?" Kari asked as they saw a Digimon appeared from the sky. Izzy started to analyse the unknown knight Digimon for information. "Never seen that Digimon before". T.K. replied, clueless as well about this Digimon. "Got it. That's Alphamon." Izzy answered as his laptop analyse the Digimon appearing on his screen. "Alphamon?" T.K. questioned, never hearing that Digimon before.

"Sorry, that's all the information I have. The only thing else is that it's a Royal Knight Digimon" Izzy confessed to the team, getting no other data but the name. "We must do something." T.K. replied as he looked at Alphamon's direction. "Izzy, summon Palmon and the others." Mimi said, wanting to have their Digimon fight Alphamon. "Right away." Izzy replied, as he typed away on his laptop. Soon, Tai, Matt, and Shadow arrived in time to see Alphamon heading towards Meiko, who is carrying Meicoomon in her arms. "Who is that Digimon?" Shadow asked, wanting to know about the situation and the Digimon, never seeing in when he travelled the 5 worlds. "Why?" Tai asked, as he, Matt, and Shadow watched, before Matt notice Meiko and Meicoomon in danger. Matt ran towards them, with Tai and Shadow about to follow, until Tai froze, thinking about the destruction that happened with Kuwagamon and the damage done.

This also got the attention of Matt and Shadow as well, noticing the look on Tai. "What are you doing, Tai?" Matt asked in frustration, before he continued towards Meiko and Meicoomon. "Tai, what's wrong?" Shadow asked in concern and frustration for his brother-in-law. Alphamon prepared to attack, until he was attacked by a purple electrical and fire attack coming out of nowhere that surrounds him. "This way." Matt said as he moved Meiko and Meicoomon away from Alphamon. Aplhamon dispersed the attacks, and fired a green blast from his hand, with Matt pushing Meiko and Meicoomon on the ground to avoid the blast.

Soon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon arrived, but they were beaten easily by Alphamon. Gabumon also joined and Digivolve to Garurumon to attack Alphamon, but Garurumon is thrown off the black knight Digimon, also defeated as well. "Tai! We need Omnimon!" Matt cried as he ran towards Tai and Shadow, with Tai still frozen in fear. "Come on Tai, we got to get in there!" Shadow reminded his leader, hoping he responds to him. Palmon also joined and Digivolve to Togemon, along with Angemon and Gatomon, but they were also defeated be Alphamon. "Tai." Agumon said in worry for his partner. "What should I do?" Tai asked, unsure of what to do, forming a fist in his right hand.

"Never..." a voice said, as Tai, Shadow, and Agumon looked towards the voice, revealed to be Meiko. "I'll never let you have Meicoomon!" Meiko shouted at the black knight Digimon, as she ran away with her partner. This got Tai to gasp, still having the thoughts of on property damage and people getting hurt. Garurumon and Matt struggle to get up, as Garurumon attack Alphamon again. "I must fight." Tai thought. Alphamon got Garurumon off and blasted him again, sending Tai, Matt, Agumon, Garurumon, and Shadow flying to the ground. Shadow then got up from the ground, and look at Tai on the ground in frustration.

"If you're not going to do anything, I will!" Shadow shouted at Tai, having enough waiting around doing nothing. Shadow was getting tired and frustrated about Tai doing nothing while the other Digimon got defeated by Alphamon, so he decided to take action now. Shadow brought out his Fusion Loader in his right hand across his chest. **"Reload, Grimdramon!"** Shadow shouted as he brought his Fusion Loader up front as it glowed, with Grimdramon coming out in front of Shadow, ready to face Alphamon.

 **(Tri Evolution Song)**

Grimdramon charged towards Alphamon, before he was covered in Dark Energy and digivolved into Ferodramon, who fired a Black Dragon Blast from his mouth at Alphamon. Ferodramon's blast made contact and made a little damage, causing Alphamon to turn around, only for Razordramon to appear and punch Alphamon, before he spins kicked Alphamon and took some distance from Alphamon.

" **Judecca Prison!''.** A powerful voice shouted out as a Black Blast strikes Alphamon, causing big damage. The attack user revealed ChaosGallantmon, with him holding his shield out and lancer out at the side. The smoke disappeared to revel Alphamon now fully looking at them. " **Dark Roar!''.** Another Powerful voice shouted out as another dark Blast made contact with Aplhamon, causing him to be pushed back with the attacker being DarkDramon high in the sky. Razordramon then had dark energy surround him for a few seconds, before it disappeared to revel Shroudryumon in the sky. **"Howl of the Dark Dragon Knight!''.** Shroudryumon shouted out as the Dragon on his chest gathered Dark Energy in its mouth, before he unleashed it at Aplhamon, creating a powerful Black explosion.

Meiko held onto Meicoomon tight as she tried to keep her ground, before she turned around to see Aplhamon on his knees, before he got up. **"Shroudryumon! ChaosGallantmon! DarkDramon! Digifuse!''.** Shadow shouted out as he held his Fusion loader in the air, with his Fusion loader activating with Dark Lights coming out of the Fusion Loader.

" **Shroudryumon/ ChaosGallantmon/ DarkDramon/ Digifuse!''.** All three Mega-Level Digimon shouted out they were covered in Dark Energy, before they fused together. The Black Light disappeared to revel an armoured Dragon Knight Figure that easily the same size as Aplhamon. He had Shroudryumon's head, wings, tail, ChaosGallantmon's amour and Mask, only Dragon Shape for the face, Same Cape Now Pitch Black with tear marks for the Wings to go past, Dragon feet. His Wings have same glowing things that Dark Darkdramon has, only glowing purple, Dragon claws, has the same gauntlet as DarkDramon, with the Black now as Long and Sharp as ChaosGallantmon's lance, only now attached to the Gauntlet, has the same shield as ChaosGallantmon in his left hand. **"ChaosDarkShroudryumon!''.** The Digimon called ChaosDarkShroudryumon roared out to the heavens as he appeared and landed in front of Alphamon, glaring and growling at Alphamon.

All the Digidestined, exept Shadow looked at ChaosDarkShroudryumon in awe from how powerful he looks and how big he is. "That's one big Dragon Knight''. Izzy said in awe from seeing ChaosDarkShroudryumon. ChaosDarkShroudryumon and Alphamon continued to glare at each other, before Alphamon held his right hand and his Axe appeared in his hand, with his shoulder amour revealing his wings now. Aplhamon's eyes flashed red for a second, while ChaosDarkShroudryumon just held his gauntlet Lancer out to the right side, with both Knights continuing to glare at each other with the wind blowing their capes, before both Knights jumped at each other and clashed at using their weapons, creating a powerful shockwave that almost blew everyone away.

Shadow wasn't affected by the shockwave as he continued to watch the battle. ChaosDarkShroudryumon took to the sky, by spreading his wings out and into the air. Alphamon watched as ChaosDarkShroudryumon took to the sky, before he held his left hand out and fired Green blasts at ChaosDarkShroudryumon. ChaosDarkShroudryumon did aerial moves to doge the blasts and used his shield to block the last blast, creating a small smoke field, covering the Dragon Knight from view. Alphamon waited for the smoke to clear, only for ChaosDarkShoudryumon to shoot out of the smoke and charge at Alphamon with his Gauntlet Lance held out to strike Alphamon. ChaosDarkShoudryumon was only mere seconds from striking Alphamon, only for Alphamon to quickly use his Axe to Block the strike with the Lance passing through Alphamon by his right shoulder, with both Knights glaring at each other.

ChaosDarkShoudryumon and Alphamon had a power stragle, before ChaosDarkShoudryumon jumped away, with his Lance Gauntlet gathering Dark and Purple energy. Alphamon held his left hand out with Green energy gathering in his hand. Both Dragons glared at each other for a few seconds. **"Alphamon!/ ChaosDarkShoudryumon!''.** Both ChaosDarkShoudryumon and Alphamon shouted out as they unleashed their attacks at the same time, both attacks colliding with each other, before they both exploded at the same time, causing a Powerful Green and Black explosion that created another powerful shockwave, causing buildings to blow away and the digidestined to hold on tight, before the shockwaves disappeared after a few seconds.

ChaosDarkShoudryumon waited for the smoke to blow away to show his opponent. **"We will battle again!''.** ChaosDarkShoudryumon heard Alphamon's voice call out, before the smoke disappeared to revel that Alphamon was gone. ChaosDarkShoudryumon's eyes narrowed dangerously. **"You are a powerful foe, Alphamon. I look forward to our next battle!''.** ChaosDarkShoudryumon called out, swearing to battle Alphamon again, before he glowed and de-fused into Shroudryumon, ChaosGallantmon and DarkDramon.

 **(Tri Theme End)**

After the battle with Alphamon disappearing from sight, everyone and their Digimon, except Tai, Matt, Shadow and their partner Digimon, meet Meiko and her partner. "Is that who you were looking for?" Sora asked about Meicoomon in Meiko's arms. "Yes, this is my friend." Meiko replied with a smile to the team of Digidestined. "Is her name Mei?" Kari asked as she looked at the orange and white cat. "Her real name is Meicoomon." Meiko replied about her friend.

"Meicoomon?" Izzy asked, along with him and everyone else about hearing about this unknown Digimon for the first time. Meiko then brought something shocking from her pocket to show: a Digivice like Tai and the others. "Mei's my partner Digimon." Meiko said with a small blush, causing everyone to gasp in shock about this piece of information. Even Tai, Matt, and Shadow were in shock about Meiko having a Digivice and Digimon partner. "So, you're a Digidestined too?" Mimi asked, excited to see another Digidestined in front of them.

"Yes, I guess so." Meiko confessed to the group of Digidestined. "That's wonderful." Mimi cheered, happy that there is a new Digidestined. "Sorry I didn't tell you." Meiko apologized when keeping this secret from the others. "Our band is growing bigger." T.K. said about Meiko and her partner joining the group. "Fantastic." Kari said as well, happy as well for a new Digidestined. "Mei, these kind people all helped to save you. How good you are safe." Meiko explained to her partner. "Ta much." Meiko said as she bowed to them. "Ta much." Meicoomon bowed, following Meiko's example. "Huh?" Kari asked in confusion at Meiko and Meicoomon's words. "It's dialect for thank you." Meiko explained about her way of saying thank you. This got everyone to smile at her for the thank you.

After that, Shadow recalled Grimdramon, ChaosGallantmon, and Darkdramon back to the Fusion Loader, along with Gatomon and Grimsalamon joining as well. "Tai, me and Shadow are going to head home." Kari said to her brother, telling him that she is heading home with her husband. "Alright, I'll see you later." Tai said as everyone headed back to their homes, Kari and Shadow walking back home hand in hand. The Light and Darkness users arrived at home, then headed to Shadow's room.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Kari said to her husband as she left the room. Shadow is then pacing around in his room, wondering what Kari is up to this time. "I'm back." Kari's voice is heard, just as Shadow turned around, making him stunned to what he saw in front of him.

Standing in front of him in his room is Kari, only she has revealing clothing that looks like Gatomon, including the cat ears and tail attach to her underwear and a bikini only. Shadow's face turned bright red in embarrassment about seeing Kari dress like this in front of him, with Kari looking nervous as well with a small smile on her face. "K-K-Kari! Why are you wearing that!''. Shadow asked his wife as he pointed his right hand finger at her, still blushing at seeing her like that. "W-Well...I thought after all you did in the past, saving the worlds and defeating DeathReappermon, I thought I should give you something that I couldn't give before''. Kari said to her husband with a nervous look and checks red, rubbing her left arm with her right hand, making Shadow blush even more. "Kari. You don't need to do this for me. I'm fine with waiting for when we're older''. Shadow said to his wife, already fine with waiting till they were older to do this thing. "I know, but I really want this to happen as well. I want you Shadow''. Kari said to her husband with a look of desire, wanting to become one with Shadow.

Shadow's eyes widen at what Kari said, before he walked up to Kari, standing taller then her, before he placed his hands on Kari's hips, making them both blush, before Shadow brought Kari off the ground and kissed Kari on the lips with his eyes close, with Kari returning the kiss, placing her left hand around Shadow's neck and right in Shadow's hair, stroking his hair gently as she let Shadow have her. Soon Darkness covered Shadow's body, before it disappeared to reveal Shadow naked as well. Shadow then push Kari on the ground, with him on top, while still kissing Kari widely, while Kari was moaning in pleasure. Shadow then grew his tail and used it to move Kari's panties out of the way for his 10-inch dick to enter. Shadow rubbed his dick against Kari's vagina, making her blush red, before he thrust into her Vagina, making Kari moan out loud in pleasure with Kari's feet going over Shadow and into the air. Soon Shadow and Kari separated their kiss to look at each other with saliva coming out of their lips, with Shadow continuing to thrust into Kari.

Shadow then went to Kari's neck and began to suck and kiss it, making Kari moan in pleasure as she looked down to see Shadow still thrusting in her, with Kari cumming already. Soon Shadow was seating on the ground with his left leg on the ground and his right up, with Kari on his lap. Shadow had moved Kari's bikini down to reveal Kari's little breasts that were still small, but amazing looking. Shadow kissed Kari on the lips again with his toung wrapping around hers, his left hand on Kari's right breasts, giving it a pleasurable squish with his dick still in Kari's vagina, only his seed now shooting into Kari, with his right hand on the back of Kari's head, stroking her hair, while Kari was moaning nonstop with her eyes close, her left hand hanging on the side, while her right hand was trailing on Shadow's left leg, enjoying the pleasure her true love was giving her and letting Shadow has his way with her.

Soon Shadow was behind Kari, his hands on her waist, thrusting into Kari from behind, while Kari was kneeling on the ground, drool coming out of her mouth as she enjoyed her pleasure with Shadow. Soon Shadow brought Kari up from the ground and lifted her off the ground, having her legs go fast his waist, with Kari using the last of her strength to wrap them around Shadow. Shadow had Kari facing him, his dick now thrusting into Kari from in front, his hands on Kari's ass, groping them, his chest pressing against Kari's breasts, Kari's hands around Shadow's neck with Kari stroking Shadow's hair with her right hand, with both Shadow and Kari facing each other, both blushing red and eyes half closed. "I-I-I-I love you...Zeref''. Kari said to her husband with a tone of love, barley able to talk from all the pleasure. "I love you two, Kari''. Shadow said to his wife with loves, his checks red, before he captured Kari's lips in a loving kiss, with both Digidestined closing their eyes in bliss. Soon Shadow and Kari couldn't take it anymore and were about to climax. Shadow and Kari locked eyes, with Shadow feeling like he could lose himself from staring at Kari's beautiful eyes, with Kari feeling the same as Shadow.

Nothing needed to be said for the two, right as the climaxed into each other with Kari's cum covering Shadow's dick and Shadow's cum coming out of Kari's vagina. Kari lost full control of her body as she was about to fall, when Shadow placed his arms around Kari, making it a hug. Soon Shadow took Kari to his bed and tucked her into the covers, before he got in, with Shadow wrapping his right hand around Kari's stomach and his left hand around Kari's chest, making Kari giggle as she looked over her should to look at Shadow. "Thank...you...Zeref...I...love...you''. Kari said to her husband with love in her voice and in her eyes, enjoying her time with Shadow, making Shadow smile. "Your welcome Kari. I love you as well''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile, glad to do this with Kari, before he claimed Kari's lips in a kiss, making Kari moan as she returned the kiss. Soon Kari and Shadow separated their kiss and closed their eyes, letting sleep consume them, hoping that they'll always be together. Not knowing that these actions would lead to something that would mean the world to Shadow and Kari.

 **(Ending Song)**

* * *

 **Reveals a light blue shower background, before showing to reveal a checkerboard background**

 **When I wish upon a star, with my pride on the wind**

 **I'll surely be abke to see a tommorow that can't be erased by today...**

 **Shows pixel versions of a small Tai and Koromon, in a white and black background for each of them, then shows child Tai and Agumon, and finally shows teenage Tai and Greymon last before they fade into a bright white light.**

 **I wish**

 **Why are we here?**

 **Please tell me soon**

 **What we see isn't everything**

 **Shows pixel version of small Matt and Tsunomon, then kid Matt and Gabumon, then finally shows teenage Matt and Garurumon. Next shows small Sora and Yokomon, then kid Sora and Biyomon, then finally shows teenage Sora and Birdramon. Next shows small Izzy and Motimon, then child Izzy and Tentomon, then finally shows teenage Izzy and Kabuterimon.**

 **I'm shivering with the cold, so I cover my arms with a jacket**

 **Before I know it, it becomes transparent**

 **And turns into hope**

 **Shows small Joe and Bukamon, then child Joe and Gomamon, then finally shows teenage Joe and Ikkakumon. Next shows small Mimi and Tanemon, then child Mimi and Palmon, then finally shows teenage Mimi and Togemon. Next shows small T.K. and Tokomon, then child T.K. and Patamon, and finally shows teenage T.K. and Angemon. Next shows small Kari and Nyaromon, then child Kari and Salamon, and finally shows teenage Kari and Gatomon. Next shows small Shadow and Demigrimdramon, then shows child Shadow and Grimdramon, and finally shows teenage Shadow and Ferodramon. The last to be shown is Meiko and Meicoomon.**

 **When the rain of the future wets my cheeks I remember**

 **Be passionate, that day, that time**

 **A tetris like background is shown with pixel blocks coming down, then shows the small pixel children appearing at the bottom first, then shows the pixel children showing in the second row about the small pixels, then the pixel teenagers are shown above the other two pixel rows, which only includes Meiko and Shadow. Soon, the in-training Digimon appear next to the small pixels, then the rookie Digimon appear next to the children pixels, and finally shows the champion with the teenagers, with only includes Meicoomon.**

 **When I wish upon on a star, with my pride on the wind**

 **I'll surely be able to see tommorow that can't be erased by today...**

 **Shows everyone in their evolutions when the background turns black above them, when a pixel sun rises up in the back of them before they faded to white.**

* * *

 **And Done. Like I said, many spoilers in this. Also you find out a lot of things planned today and this story and I did the scene between Kari and Shadow for people that like their parining and I'll create a side story for their first time together some other time. Also you may be wondering who DeathReappermon is, well take a look at this.**

 **Deathreapermon walked towards the dead Shade as he put a foot on his lifeless body. "Such a handsome face." Deathreapermon said as he kept his foot on Shade's face. "Don't touch him!" Shadow shouted as he's still being held by the reaper statue, with his cloak open, showing his clothes. This cause Deathreapermon to look at his direction. "Zeref! Oh, I almost forgotten you were here, standing right before me." Deathreapermon said, getting Shadow confuse at the moment. Zeref? Why did this digimon called him Zeref? Soon, Deathreapermon was facing him, face to face. "Words has it that you are almost as famous as I was these days." Deathreapermon said, sounding distasteful. This got Shadow even more confuse at what this Digimon saying to him for the matter.**

 **"The boy who lived. How the lies that built your legend, Zeref." Deathreapermon said, getting Shadow more confuse by the second. "Shall I reveal what really happen that night all those years ago? Shall I tell you how I truly lost my powers?" Deathreapermon asked as he walked away from Shadow, with Shadow still being clueless about what's going on. "It was love. You see, when your dear mother gave her life away to save you, she sent you to another world and gave you the ultimate protection." Deathreapermon explained, causing Shadow's eyes to widen in shock. He had a mother? A family? Is that why he was alone and with no parents to love and care for him?**

 **"I could not touch you because it was something I've never countered before. Something I have not foreseen. But no matter, things have change." Deathreapermon said as he went forward until he was close to Shadow. "Now I can touch you now!" Deathreapermon cried as he raised his right boney hand, with his scythe in his left hand. His hand soon touched Shadow's forehead, causing him to scream in pain, and this lasted for a while until Deathreapermon begins to screech in agony before releasing his right hand.**

 **Piedmon, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Apocalymon, Malomyotismon, D-Reaper, Lucemon, Belphemon, and Axeknightmon watched as Deathreapermon interact with Shadow. Shadow then was released by the reaper statue to the ground. "Astonishing. It seems I'm still missing something from this matter." Deathreapermon said as Shadow was gasping for breath. "Come! Get up and face me!" Deathreapermon shouted as he stood a good distance from Shadow. "I said get up! Get up!" Deathreapermon shouted at the down Shadow as he slowly got up, with his cloak still open. "You've been taught how to duel, yes?" Deathreapermon asked his opponent. "First, we bow." Deathreapermon explained as he bowed slightly. "Come now, Zeref, no need to be rude." Deathreapermon said impatiently, as Shadow just stood where he was at the moment.**

 **"I said bow!" Deathreapermon shouted as he used his scythe to send a black beam to make Shadow bow, forcefully. "That's better, and now we fight!" Deathreapermon cried as he went forward, using his scythe to slash at Shadow, forcing him to barely dodge attacks. Shadow then summoned his Dark Arm Blades, using them to block the scythe in a stalemate. "Atta boy, Zeref! Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy mother!" Deathreapermon mocked at Shadow, causing him to scream in rage as he swung his swords wildly, with Deathreapermon dodging every strike flawlessly and blocking with his scythe. Deathreapermon soon swung his scythe at Shadow, sending him flying to the ground hard.**

 **"I'm going to kill you, Zeref. I'm going to destroy you, and after this, no one is going to question my powers again." Deathreapermon said as he looked at Shadow, who is in great fear about what's happening to him at this murder. "If they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you 'begged' for death, and I be the merciful lord that accepted." Deathreapermon grinned with evil intent. "Get up!" Deathreapermon shouted as he used his scythe again on Shadow, then turned away as Shadow ran behind a gravestone. "Don't you turn your back on me, Zeref! I want you to look at me when I kill you!" Deathreapermon cried as he sent a black energy slash from his scythe to the ground, causing an explosion.**

 **"I want to see the lights leave your eyes!" Deathreapermon shouted as Shadow is breathing hard, then narrowed his eyes. Shadow then got up and left the gravestone to face Deathreapermon and his servants, with his cloak opening. "Have it your way." Shadow said as his crest glowed and Shadow turned into his dragon form like Wings, Claws, Fangs, Tail, Scales, Dragon ears and glowing purple eyes, then roared at Deathreapermon, who grinned at his victim. Shadow sent a beam at Deathreapermon from his right hand as he held it out, who also sent a beam from his scythe as the two made contact. Deathreapermon's beam seems to be overpowering Shadow's, who begins to struggle a bit as he held his right claw with his left claw. "Do nothing! He is mine to finish!" Deathreapermon reminded his followers as they watch the duel happen. "His mine!" Deathreapermon said as the beams begin to form a barrier, getting the two fighters to wonder what is going on.**

 **Suddenly, from out of the scythe, three glowing lights came out as they headed for Shadow, before they form into two ghosts next to Shadow, then the third light formed into Shade. This got Shadow confuse on who they really are at the moment, along with seeing his dead friend again, while Deathreapermon looked shock at who he is seeing right now. The two Ghost were a man and a Woman, with only their faces revealed, while the rest of their bodies covered in light. The Woman had long Purple hair, purple Eye brows, White skin and purple eyes, while the man had Black Spikey hair, black eyes and White skin as well. The ghosts have a look of determination to help Shadow, then turned to look at Shadow, while the man and woman looked at him with love. "Who...Who are you?" Shadow asked the two ghosts in wonder. "We finally get to see you at last, my precious little Zeref." The woman said in a caring voice, getting the attention of Shadow. "Yes, it's good to finally meet you at last, son." The man said, causing Shadow's eyes to widen in shock. "Mom? Dad?" Shadow asked, not believing what his seeing and hearing right now.**

 **Shadow's mother smiled, then reach a hand and stroke his hair. "I'm so proud of you, my little Zeref. You've grown so strong and Handsome over the years. I'll always love you and wish you a long and happy life with your lover." Shadow's mother said, as Shadow had tears coming down, getting his wish about having and feeling a mother's love and warm hands, along with a real mother. Shadow then turned to his father, who also smiled at him. "I am also proud of you, Zeref. You've grown so much from the baby I cuddle in my hands and become so powerful and brave. This Kari girl is truly lucky to have you as a wonderful person as you. I'm always happy to have you as my son." Shadow's father said as he then gave Shadow a locket that opens to reveal a picture of Shadow's family together, holding a baby Shadow covered in a black cover, which is then put into his cloak.**

 **"Shadow, you need to get out of here." Shade said to his friend as he held Deathreapermon beam attack, along with the parents helping as well. "But what about you? I don't you to go yet!" Shadow cried as he was talking to his parents for the first time in his life. "Zeref, his right, you need to go, while we hold Deathreapermon off." Shadow's father replied as they know it's pointless to argue at this point. "You need to live to see the one you fell in love with, after all, you don't want her to worry now, right?" Shadow's mother replied, getting Shadow to realize that they were right. Shadow soon looked at his right hand which held Kari's pink scarf wrapped around it, then saw Kari in his mind, who turned around and smiled at him with her eyes close, then made his decision. Shadow let go of his beam and ran towards and grabbed Shade's body, before his body and Shade's body was covered in Shadows as they left, while the spirits of his parents and Shade stayed behind to keep Deathreappermon away.**

 **And done the rewrite.**


End file.
